


It's Bath Time

by floofman



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Healthy Solutions, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofman/pseuds/floofman
Summary: Alex is not a great boyfriend and Thomas calls him out on it. Instead of dealing with it like a healthy couple, Alex goes down on Thomas.





	It's Bath Time

“Hamilton, get your ass in the tub, I swear to God!” Thomas bellowed from the bathroom, and Alex dropped his face in his cupped hands, groaning. Thomas knew he had a project due Monday morning, he didn’t have time for this bullshit. 

“In a minute!” Alex called, praying Thomas would forget by that time. He desperately needed to finish; the problem was that he couldn’t type as fast as he could think. His mind ran at a million thoughts a second on a calm day, but when his economics professor assigned a proposal for managing the city’s budget, Alex was ecstatic. Only, he already had a pile of essays and projects on hold that needed to be started and completed yesterday. Maybe Alex had bitten off more than he could chew this semester, but he could handle it. 

“Alex!” Thomas most certainly could not. Slumping further into his seat, Alex bitched some more. Maybe it’d be easier to just do as he was told. Taking a whiff of the old T-shirt he was wearing, Alex wrinkled his nose. Yeah, a bath was definitely on his agenda now. 

He scooted out of his swivel chair, grabbing a pair of clean boxers and a half-clean T-shirt, and made his way to the bathroom, where Thomas was already lounging. A bubble bath had been drawn up, the white foam obscuring Thomas’ body below his shoulders. 

“Glad you could make it,” Thomas said sourly. A bitter expression beckoned Alex into the tub, and swallowing nervously, Alex stripped out of his clothes and dipped a foot in the warm tub.

They sat across from each other and Thomas maneuvered his feet onto Alex’s lap to make room for his legs. Almost subconsciously, Alex picked up Thomas’ foot and began massaging, working hard at the soft tissue.

Alex tried for small talk after a moment of unbearable silence: “How was your day?”

Thomas, who had his eyes closed, head resting against the tub answered without moving. “Great. How was yours?”

Alex cleared his throat. “You know, I’ve been working on the budget proposal for a while, and I think I’ve finally come up with something substantial.” Alex sat up, eyes sparkling with interest in his own work. “It’s actually really interesting because I was talking to one of the city councilman, Councilman Washing--”

“Did it ever occur to you that I couldn’t give a damn?” Thomas curled his lip. 

“Thomas, what’s wrong?” Alex released his lover’s feet to push himself upright in the tub. “You’re always snapping at nothing these days and you won’t tell me why!”

Thomas sneered, his voice rising. “Nothing? Are you seriously asking me what’s wrong?”

“Yes!” 

“You can’t think of a single reason why I would be so thoroughly pissed?”

“No, I can’t!” Alex answered, exasperated. If he was being dense, Thomas sure wasn’t helping him understand.

“When was the last time we had sex?” Thomas’ voice dropped low in an instant and the sudden topic change had Alex blushing and sputtering--for once. 

“I don’t--what does that--how is that relevant?” Heat radiated from Alex’s face and he found himself unsure as to how to proceed. 

“We never see each other anymore,” Thomas explained. “We don’t even sleep together because you don’t ever fucking sleep!”

“Thomas, please,” Alex tried to placate the anger that was boiling over. “This paper is just really important to me--”

“It’s not just this stupid paper!” Thomas yelled as he sat up. Bubbles sloshed out of the tub, and though Alex noticed and cringed at how hard it would be to mop up, he realized it would be unwise to bring it up in the heat of Thomas’ fury. “You didn’t even answer my question.”

“What question?” As the words fell from his mouth, he remembered. And wanted to slap himself for unnecessarily fueling the already intransigent fire. 

“Two months!” Thomas shouted. His eyes had darkened they were almost black. “For two months you chose your work over your very committed and very patient boyfriend.”

Alex was starting to get pissed. Did Thomas not realize how important his work was for future job applications, and more importantly, how much it meant to him? “Wait for just a goddamned--” 

“Everyday, Alex” Thomas continued, not missing a beat. “‘Want to grab dinner?’, ‘Can’t, got an essay to write’. ‘Can you grab some milk on your way home?’ ‘Can’t, got a councilman to interview’. “ Thomas was seething, and Alex was close behind. “You can’t even be bothered to talk to me on some days!”

“What do you want from me?” Alex finally managed to say as Thomas took in a breath. “Do you want a fucking blowjob?”

“Actually, yeah,” Thomas snapped. “That would be fucking fantastic!”

“Fine!” Alex conceded, the sarcasm going way over his head. Shifting his weight to his knees and gripping the sides of the dub for balance, Alex moved forward. He missed the surprise on Thomas’ face as he swooped down and swallowed Thomas’ cock up to the root. 

Thomas shivered and groaned, not expecting the pleasure but unwilling to fix their issues right at this moment. Alex sucked like his life depended on it, despite the stinging in his eyes from the bubbly soap. His tongue played with the head, swiping over the slit and Thomas keened. His lips bobbed up and down until the last possible second before Alex resurfaced for air. His wet hair stuck to his face and his eyes burned, but as soon as he gasped in enough oxygen, he went down once more, barely giving Thomas time to recover or think. 

This time, Alex brought his hands down, as Thomas gripped Alex’s shoulders and hair for dear life. He fondled the heavy balls, rubbing gently and turning them over in his hand. Thomas spazzed, trying to thrust into Alex's mouth at his own speed, but unable to get traction in the full tub. 

After his third break, Thomas only lasted for a few seconds; his balls grew tight, his grip on Alex’s hair burned his scalp, and his hips jerked forward as he filled Alex’s mouth. 

Alex took it all, every last drop, before emerging from the water. Thomas released his hair, slacking back into the tub with a blissed-out face. His eyes were closed and all those muscles that were tight minutes before became loose and lax. 

Alex vigorously rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair away from his face. The bitter taste of come lingered on his tongue. His breathing remained heavy for a moment longer and he relaxed against the tub while Thomas collected himself. 

“How was that?” Alex asked after a while. He could never bear the silence for long. 

Thomas only hummed, still in post-coital euphoria. 

Satisfied with his work, Alex got out of the tub. He pulled the only towel on the rack off to dry himself. “Think that’ll keep you happy until tomorrow?”

Thomas hummed again, but as he heard Alex’s feet patter out the bathroom, he realized he had to get the last word in. “Don’t think this conversation is over, Alex!”

From Alex’s office, Thomas could practically hear the smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind y'all. Thanks for the reads and keeping up though!


End file.
